


Not Such A Super Man

by Gigi



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Poems, Prose Poem, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who can make me super again?<br/>Who will try to feel my pain?<br/>Is there anyone who can see past<br/>the glasses to the man that lives<br/>in them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Such A Super Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Superman or his super friends. 
> 
> I wrote this a long long time ago. I can tell by the sheer power of the angst.

High above the clouds,  
No one sees me crying,  
No one sees the Tears,  
I weep!

All the powers I have  
Marked on my chest,  
Yet, my heart beats  
Though the pain.

Who can make me super again?  
Who will try to feel my pain?  
Is there anyone who can see past  
the glasses to the man that lives  
in them?

I am after all only a man,  
A lost soul crying for  
it's home land.

Though the cape makes me  
More then I am.

I never though I'd give up,  
But she'll never know,  
Never remember. She'll  
Only cry for me, for him.

I may save the world,  
But who will save me?

Who will make me super again?  
Who will call me by my name?  
Will anyone see the real pain those bullets  
do to me?

The Higher I go the more  
I start to fear flying.

Red and blue gives  
all of them hope, but  
There were times,  
I almost forgot to  
listen.

What kind of man sees though  
Walls but not hearts?

As the years go on,  
Seeing the children grow old,  
I wonder who I am.

Who can make me super again?  
Who will fly with me?  
Who will answer my cry?  
Is there anyone out there who can belong to me?

I don't want to fly,  
I don't want to race trains,  
I don't want to jump high.  
When there are tears in my eyes.

But there it is and the call  
For a super man.

Another person who has  
Hope in me.

I guess, I'll go save the day.


End file.
